


Late Night Writings

by lulebell



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasaki Shikibu writes the latest chapter of the Genji with her rival in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stroke by stroke, the words, made from ink, flow from her brush. Every word is just as important as the last and despite her boredom with this particular chapter, she loves this story, these characters, and the reactions from her readers.

She pauses for a moment and her brush hovers over the scroll, thinking about the perfect poem that will enhance the narrative and convey her meaning perfectly. She smiles when she has it: it’s her rival’s favourite.

There’s no hesitation in her hand as she writes down the poem in perfect kana. Her rival will surely notice the poem’s meaning and even though its addition will only add to their feud, the story is better with it.

Cleaning off her brush, Murasaki Shikibu rolls the scroll and attaches a feather from a wild duck and asks a serving maid to deliver the newest chapter of the shining Genji to Sei Shonagon’s chamber.


	2. Late Night Readings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei Shonagon reads the latest chapter of the Genji with her rival in mind.

A message so late at night always attracts the worst kinds of attention. The ladies in her chamber mutter about being woken up and there would be some private discussions of who this message came from. She eyes the diary sitting on her writing desk and plans her next entry. Despite her annoyance, Sei Shonagon tries to unroll the parchment paper as quietly as possible. The wild duck’s feather is a welcome additive but predictable. Sei rolls her eyes: the Lady Murasaki was always predictable.

Sei soon realizes that this is no letter but an advanced copy of the newest Genji chapter. She is wide awake now, reading each delicious word like a new sapling sucking in rain water, until she realizes how boring this chapter really is. The long awaited Genji, trapped between words that have no meaning! She nearly gasps aloud when she sees her favourite poem smack in the middle. How unsightly!

Moving to her writing desk, she picks up her favourite brush and in her best hand, she composes:

 _You are nothing if  
Not predictable, my dear   
Genji should not be. _

She sends the poem off with her hair pin - the one she only wears in winter. Laying back down, she pulls her robes high so they cover her chin and smiles in her sleep.


End file.
